Her Hate, His Redemption
by RoseSecretsTC
Summary: Draco's new stepsister is Hermione Granger. Accusations of Gold digging and murder, and tension in the Malfoy home builds. When things get taken to far, how far must does Draco go to try to fix things when he comes to a sudden realization? Warnings Inside
1. Changing us

I would like to note that in this story there is no magic what so ever. I tend to like to write stories like this because I believe that it is something most people don't. It is so easy to write things with magic, harder to write things completely without, and I like a challenge. I hope everyone enjoys this story, I would also like to state that I do not own the plot. I have taken the plot line from Sawan Biang, and amazing Thai Lakorn which can be watched on youtube, under wishboniko I have changed a lot of the story to accomodate the Hermione/Draco storyline. i hope no one looks down on me because of this because although I have borrowed a plot, I had put lots of work, effort, and writing into making it work for a Harry Potter Fanfic. Thank you.

I also would like to apologize for the change of my pen name. I didn't pick the first one to well and I much prefer to use on closer to my actual Penname.

~~WARNINGS!~~

Non graphic non-con, violence, Character death(not main)

Thank you RoseSecretsTC

* * *

Hermione heard the door close and whipped her curly head around to see the source of noise. Her eyes narrowed at the intruder. Her stepbrother and personal demon. He seemed to never be satisfied by all the pain that he had caused her and her mother since their families had joined.

"What do you want?" she said glaring at him. He stepped forward and she back up out of reflex.

"Revenge."

* * *

*Six months Earlier*

* * *

The Granger family had been planning a nice vacation for months. They were going to go to their small beach house, relax, take a few days away from the hustle and bustle of everyday life before Mr. and Mrs. Granger went back to work and Hermione went to College. They rolled all the windows down letting the hot air breeze over them while they drove rather than use the air conditioner because Hermione always got sick from it.

"So your mother was talking to me and I..we decided that maybe you should get an apartment that is closer to your university rather than one nearly an hour away."

"I'm fine with-"

"We already looked at some flats and I found a great on for you only twenty minutes from campus." Her father said glancing at her through the rearview mirror. She was stunned that they had done that for her. It was incredibly thoughtful.

"Thank-" Hermione's words were cut off by a loud horn and a sudden jolt that sent her into motion. She jerked around in her seat as the car rolled over. Her hands went up to her face trying to protect it out of instinct. The car stopped with one last jerk and Hermione groaned as she sat stuck upside down in her seat. She looked towards her parents before her eyes closed.

Lucius Malfoy was fighting with Narcissa when the crash occurred. He didn't notice that he had the red light as he hit the Grangers. They had been turning when it happened. He blind sided them and it sent their car tumbling out of control. Looking over at his wife he started to shake her slightly. "Narcissa? Narcissa!"

Hermione woke up to a soft beeping noise coming from next to her. She sat up quickly screaming as she did not realizing that she had gotten hurt in the accident. A nurse appeared quickly and laid her back down in an attempt to calm her.

"You must be careful. You have some stitches from minor injuries. Please rest."

"Where are my parents?" she asked worried and the nurse nodded.

"Let me get the doctor."

"No! You can tell me! Please?" she begged with fear etched into her features.

"You're mother has had some trauma to her head, but she should be alright."

"And my dad?" she asked and noted the nurses hesitation, the way she fidgeted with her hair for a moment, and then frowned.

"I'm sorry." Hermione felt hot tears leaking out of her eyes and she shook her head.

Lucius stood outside the emergency room waiting for his son to arrive. He had been there for nearly three hours as they worked on his wife. He himself only had a minor cut on his forehead nothing worth a stay in the hospital. Draco ran in and looked at his dad.

"Is she alright?" he asked and it seemed the doctor knew exactly when to come. He stepped out into the hallway and looked at them with a frown. Both men swallowed hard as the doctor told them what happened.

"And the others?" Lucius asked after he had gotten the news about his wife's death.

"The woman and her daughter lived."

"Thank you." He said and looked at Draco who was on a bench trying to take in the news that had been given to him.

Later on in the evening Hermione was allowed to leave. They helped her out of bed and sent her home for a little before she came back changed and rested up. She went to her mother room and was surprised to see a tall blonde man standing in it.

"Can I help you?" she asked him and he looked at her for a moment and frowned.

"I'm sorry about your father. It was my fault, I will pay for everything so you family has no need to worry about the funeral or hospital costs." He took a moment and she didn't reply to him. "I know it doesn't compare to your father. I don't wish to suggest that it does. I will let you both have some time alone."

Hermione stayed wither mother all night and the next day was surprised to see the amount of flowers and other things that were being brought into the room. She looked at the people bringing them in and demanded to know what was going on when the tall blonde man walked in and looked around telling them were to place certain things.

"I discovered that your mother likes the color red. So I decided that the best atmosphere for her to wake up in would be a comfortable one with a few of her favorite things."

"You really didn't have to do this, sir." Hermione said and the man nodded.

"It's the least that I can do. Your mother is going to wake up soon and I just want her to know that she is supported and I'm sorry." He smiled slightly twirling one red rose between his finger tips. "Why don't you go home and get some rest. I will send over a maid to help you out around the house."

"That is generous of you, but I would like to be here for when my mother wakes up." As if on cue Jane Granger woke up and looked around.

"Hermione?" she said and Hermione was at her bedside in seconds. "Where is your father?" Hermione didn't answer and Jane looked at her and shook her head in disbelief, "No…no…not Samuel…no." Hermione held her mother closely as her mother cried in hysterics.

Hours later Hermione watched as the blonde man got her mother everything she needed at beck and call. Her mother was still upset, but she had calmed down enough to relax. When her mother requested that she go home and rest she immediately agreed and called Harry to come to pick her up.

She wasn't surprised to see both Harry and Ron had come. They brought her back to the Weasley's house instead of home because they figured, or rather Molly told them, that it was a better surrounding to have after the loss of her father.

"So the guy who caused the accident is now taking care of your mum?" Ginny asked and Hermione nodded.

"You don't recognize him Hermione?" Ron asked and she narrowed her eyes in question.

"Should I?" she asked and Ron put a paper down on the table. She picked it up and her eyes opened in surprise.

"Lucius Malfoy!" she said with a loud voice and everyone looked at her with a frown. She was surprised to see that the father of her childhood rival was the man she had been talking to all day. He hadn't treated her lowly the way Draco had always done. To Draco Malfoy she was some poor commoner. He always called viscous names as she was growing up. His favorite being 'mudblood' which in society meant that she was of low standing. She would take her position of a 'bluebloods' any day however. She didn't need to be born with a silver spoon in her mouth and a cloth around her eyes.

"So you are saying that Lucius Malfoy is now taking care of your mother at the hospital?"

"Do I need to repeat myself every time that I talk to you, Ron!" she said angrily pushing her chair from the table and walking off. She walked out into the garden and Ron came out behind her putting a hand on her back.

"I'm sorry Hermione." He said and pulled her into a hug.

A week later two funerals were taking place. Samuel Grangers was on Tuesday and the next day would be Narcissa Malfoy. The funerals were both done with the best accommodations. Hermione would have never said this before but she was grateful that Mr. Malfoy was treating them so well. She however was surprised when he asked them to accompany him to the funeral of Narcissa.

Hermione was surprised how quickly her mother had said yes to the invitation. She wasn't happy with the abruptness of it all, but she wasn't about to tell her mother that she was wrong in her thinking. They went with Lucius in a limo and arrived at the funeral only to see Draco there. He stood up from the chair he was sitting in and glared at her and her mother.

"How dare you bring that filth in here!" he yelled and everyone turned to look at the scene. Jane looked at him confused and Lucius stepped in front of here.

"They are here to pay their respects-"

"I don't want them here!" he yelled again and then stalked off with a few of his friends. Hermione never really got why he hated her so much.

When they had started school at Hogsten she had first met Harry Potter, the only survivor of the vicious serial killer who fancied himself called Lord Voldemort, he really was a scorned son of a rich lineage of heritage in England, disowned and thrown to the side because of his mother's family. Harry survived by mere luck that his father managed to shoot the man once before he killed both of Harry's parents only then to die himself.

The second person she met was a red head with a fiery temper and a dirt smudged nose. He came from the Weasley family, which was rather large and could save the world from losing red heads forever if it continued to reproduce. They openly had it out with the Malfoy's about regulations and laws at the ministry. Both Lucius and Arthur Weasley had jobs that they performed in the ministry and often they fought about new laws being passed and such. One ridiculous incident happened when Lucius and Arthur fought because of an off hand comment about there needing to be a regulation on how many children one family should be able to have. They didn't talk much after that.

Walking into the boarding school with them was apparently all that was needed for Draco to hate her for. She laid a white rose on Narcissa's grave trying to ignore the photographers that had been snapping pictures left and right off all of them.

A month passed and Lucius was becoming a regular at the Granger house. She wasn't surprised coming home from the Weasley's house on evening to find Lucius on his knee in front of her mother. Well..alright she was surprised enough to drop all the books that she had been carrying, but it wasn't something that she was going to act childish about. Both Lucius and Jane had lost their loved ones and in return had been there for each other. What she was mostly surprised about was the answer being

"Yes."

* * *

More should coming within a day or so. I am not the kind of writer that holds out on its viewers for replies, but they are appreciated, and very much loved. I enjoy them a lot to make sure that my style, and the storyline is intriging to the reader.

Thank you for reading again, RSTC


	2. Making it worse

I hope you all enjoy chapter two of the story. I'm sorry if it has long paragraphs about character background, but without magic some characters and places need to be discribed a tad bit better.

Enjoy.

* * *

Hermione sat ramrod straight at the large Malfoy table as they ate a dinner to celebrate the engagement. Draco wasn't there which made Hermione happy enough, but it was the fact she was sitting with the Prime Minister, a Prince, and many men from the House of Lords and their wives. She had been instructed on the dos and don'ts, as if she hadn't already known from common sense, but she knew that Lucius was looking out for her so that she wasn't to make a fool of herself.

She looked over at her mother, who was sitting to the right of Lucius and across from her. Her mother was smiling brightly holding Lucius's hand in a polite yet affectionate manner as many conversations and questions bounced around the table.

No one mentioned Draco because of his already notorious reputation of being rather rude and selfish, it had only gotten worse when Narcissa died. One thing no one expected was for him to show up at the dinner. However as Hermione had decided, it was time to stop thinking of everything as predictable as her life has seemed to spiral in a quite different direction.

The seat between her and Lucius was empty. It was waiting for its owner who burst through the doors with a wicked sneer on his face. He walked right in and pulled his chair out with one swift motion and sat down next to Hermione not even sparing her a glance.

"I hope my mother's seat is comfortable enough for you." He said looking at Jane whose smile had quickly disappeared. Everyone in the room had become quiet, seemingly holding their breathe for his next move. "I would like some soup now." He told the maid who hurried of to get some for him. It was them that he turned to look at Hermione setting his eyes on her.

"New dress Granger? I'm guessing Dad bought it for you, considering you couldn't afford it." She shook her head at him and took a deep breath not in the mood to fight with him.

"Well then Malfoy we are in the same boat. You couldn't afford anything either without your fathers money." She said stiffly and he looked at her with his piercing gray eyes.

The maid came with the soup and moved to set it down in front of him when Draco batted it out of her hand and it came down on Hermione. She stayed calm, not giving him the satisfaction of her getting angry right there.

"If you would excuse me everyone, seems the child spilled his soup, nothing to cry over." She said politely standing up and walking out of the room covered in green pea soup. She didn't get far before she heard him following her.

"You and your gold digging mother don't belong at that table, scum." He said wrinkling his nose at her and she shook her head keeping her cool.

"Your father was the one who asked my mother to marry him. He wasn't baited into doing it! They love each other! Stop acting like a angry child!" she yelled and he walked closer to her getting far to close for comfort.

"If your mother gets married to him, I swear I will make your lives a living hell."

"I'm used to hell being around you Malfoy! I dealt with it for years, I see now it was just preconditioning." She walked slowly at first, but once she was out of sight she ran to the room that Lucius was letting her use for the night and changed into some pajamas. She wasn't in the mood to rejoin the party of sorts, although that Prince was sure something to look at.

It was surprising how wonderful a wedding could turn out with only a month worth of planning to it. Hermione spent countless hours helping her mother pick out a dress, which flowers to have, what to eat. Her most painful memory was fighting with her mother about which kind of invitation should be sent out. Should it be bone white, or pure white, should the font be scrolled out or rather to the point, should they decorate it with a soft flowery accent? Hermione never wanted to shoot herself more than that day. She didn't see Malfoy much that month which she was entirely too grateful for.

The day the Granger's became the Malfoy's was an interesting one. Jane invited the Weasley's, Harry, some colleagues from her old job, and a few family members who they rarely spoke with. Hermione and her mother spent hours getting ready for the wedding. She was surprised to learn some new tricks to tame her tousled curls while professional make-up artists and hair stylists spiffed them up.

She had to be helped into her rather…princess style red dress. They laced the back up like pros, making it tight enough to give her more accentuated curves, but loose enough so that she could actually breathe. Her mother had gone on a more sleek route, picking a dress that was more airy and draped around her perfectly.

They finished and Hermione sent out the world that they were ready to start. She took Victoire's hand, who was the cutest flower girl ever, and led her down to the aisle. She watched as little Victoire and Teddy walked down the aisle feeling important with their jobs. Hermione followed behind taking her spot. When Jane entered she saw the way Lucius looked at her as if she were the only woman he would ever see. The moment was perfect, until a very drunk Draco Malfoy stammered in, shoving past Jane and walking up the aisle.

"Go home! Get out of here!" he yelled to everyone who watched in shock. He grabbed the bouquet from Hermione and was about to throw it when she punched him hard in the face.

Having the Queen in attendance clearly mattered because with in seconds two men came and escorted Mr. Malfoy out of the church.

"Oh, come one, carry on with it." The Queen said and many people laughed despite the tension in the room.

They moved fully into the house the day after the marriage. Hermione was not happy to see maids unpacking her things. She was alone in the house for a week until her mother and Lucius got back from their honeymoon in Greece. She wasn't too happy with the idea of Malfoy being in the same house with her, but considering he was now her brother she had to be the more adult one of the two.

She groaned rolling over in the large bed at the sound of pounding on her door. She stood up and walked to the door attempting to fix her hair a little before opening it. He rubbed her eyes and looked up at the tall figure in the hallway.

"What Malfoy?" she asked rather annoyed that she had been woken up. She noted his lip was swollen and one the left she saw a small bruise from where she punched him.

"Get out of my house."

"This is your father's house, and I'm going back to bed."

"To hell you are!" he yelled grabbing her arm and pulling her from the room. She pulled her arm from his grasp glaring at him.

"Why don't you go out drinking with Pansy or something. Busy yourself with more whores so you never have to be at the house."

"Maybe I wouldn't feel ashamed to bring them back to the house if you weren't turning it into a mud pit."

"Scared that we are going to pollute your perfect bloodline?" she smiled. "I think after your dad had you he realized that all your blueblood inbreeding needed to be stopped."

He picked up a vase and threw it at her. It missed her by inches hitting the wall behind her and shattering into millions of little pieces. She shook her head again and looked at him trying to mask the fear that had been in her eyes for a moment.

"You will leave this house!"

Later on Hermione did leave, but that was only to visit the Weasley home. They had taken Harry in years ago when the Dursley's had finally been accused of child abuse. She smiled when she walked through the door to see that all her friends were waiting for her. Getting hugs from them she eased into the house and the comfortable surroundings.

"How are you doing all alone at Malfoy Manor with Draco?" Harry asked and she shook her head not know words to describe her dislike for the house.

"You should come stay with us." Ginny said and smiled brightly. "We might be going to Harry's house later, we could have a big sleep over?" Hermione had always been fond of 12 Grimmuald place. Sirius, who died of cancer back in when they were fifteen left the house to Harry. Ever since they had sleepovers and other small events there. It was like a nice getaway for them.

Hermione stayed at the Weasley's until late before drive taking a taxi home. She was never one for driving, that was more of Ron and Harry's expertise. She got home to find Draco on the couch with Pansy. She couldn't help but want to be sick at the way they were kissing.

She walked past them not paying them any mind to get to the kitchen. She pulled some juice from the fridge pouring it into a glass. She was hoping to get a good night's sleep without having to deal with his fury, but she was wrong. He walked in dragging Pansy behind him and strode over to her slamming the refrigerators door shut.

"What are you doing here?"

"I live her." She said annoyed with him and he moved closer to her.

"You better leave before you infect my house." He moved to grab her cup from her hands and she moved back.

"You want it back so much?" she asked him stepping closer. She didn't pause a second before dumping it over his head and walking out. Leaving Pansy laughing, and him screaming for both women to get out of his sight. The good part of it all was that he disappeared for the entire week, she didn't even see him once after their fight until her mother and Lucius came home.

When they did come back Lucius noticed that his prized vase had been broken and knew exactly who did it. He looked at Hermione at one point and she couldn't read his face. "Has Draco been home?"

"Not for about six days I believe." Hell who was she kidding, she was counting in joy. She was so glad that he wasn't there. She couldn't stand the prat.

"I'm glad to see you missed me." He said as if on cue walking into the large foyer. "Where is your replacement wife father?"

Jane hadn't heard his comment but she did walk into the room and smiled walking to Draco with a sweet look on her face. "I was thinking of you while we were in Greece. I bought you this." She said handing him a small keychain with ancient greek coin in it. "I found it in a beautiful little shop, and they gave me this," she handed him an authentication letter, "Do you like it?"

"This rubbish? Right." He said throwing them to the floor. Hermione looked at him in shock and she knew that her mother wasn't doing any better.

"Draco!" Lucius yelled as the boy walked out. Hermione knelt down picking up the keychain and the letter from the floor handing it to her mother who had a few tears coming from her eyes. "I got you this Hermione." She said holding out a Greek Mythology book.

"Mum! It's amazing! That you so much!" she said hugging her and look and Lucius. "I'm sure you helped." She said shaking his hand with a smile on her face.

Hermione got a job at a book store the next day. She was surprised how fast they hired her when they learned that she was now related to the Malfoy's. She noticed the shape of the bookstore and quickly start to reorganize and fix up the shelves. Her boss couldn't help but feel like he was lost without her the entire time. She made friends with two rather adorable homosexual men that worked with her. Jake was more manly than his boyfriend Larry, or Lar-bear. They really didn't know much about books, but they were awesome to have around.

While Hermione's job went well, Draco was demoted at his job at Malfoy Corp. His father had moved him to a lower position so that he could learn about the inner workings of the business, more like a cover to shove him off somewhere else.

Draco got angry and started to drive around town. he drove for a while before he saw a familiar curly head bring books out unto a large outdoor sitting area. He slammed on the breaks turning into a spot getting a series of horns honking loudly behind him. He got out of his car walking briskly to the bookstore.

"Hello, How can I help you?" Larry asked and turned to see that it was Draco Malfoy. He grimaced slightly.

"Where's Granger?" he said and Hermione stepped out from behind a shelf.

"Yes?" she asked and then noticed who it was. "Oh, the children's books are over there, if you have a problem reading the titles you can ask any of us for help."

Draco glared at her and she smiled sweetly to him. "Actually I was looking for some books about lies and betrayal, something that I'm sure you and your mother know all about."

"Written by you?" she said and he glared at her before shoving a rather large pile of books over unto the floor.

He took off and Hermione simply busied herself picking up the mess that he had created. She didn't bother to tell anyone why they were fighting, it was ongoing really, since they were children.

When she came home she found all of her books pulled from her shelves and a picture of her father smashed on the floor. She didn't want to cry but it was hard. Her mother came in to help her clean up the mess. She looked at Hermione and frowned. "I will speak to Lucius again about his behavior. Are you sure you still want to take a year off of school?"

It had been a quick decision after loosing her father that she wanted some time to think, and to be closer to her mother. She felt by being there she could support her mother more than at school.

Jane's talk with Lucius at first seemed like it might help to fix things, but it truly only made it worse. Hermione's birthday was coming up and Lucius asked her if she would like to have a grand party at the house, ultimately it meant that she couldn't refuse. She busied herself with planning. Thinking it could be a nice black tie affair. She invited a bunch of her friends that she knew from school, of course she invited her Professors…even Professor Snape. It would be a great birthday for her.

She sent out nearly four hundred invitations by the time the planning was done. She had to invited several of Lucius's good friends and business partners on his request. She did it because she respected him but she truly only wanted to see her closest friends.

She dressed up in a silky full length dress and let a maid help her pin her curls up in a relaxed way, placing a gold headband in it was the finishing touch. She stepped out of her room and headed to the stairs to greet her guests when a hand snaked around her wrist.

"What is with your family? You're like parasites latching on to any full pockets! What is this? A guise for you to meet a rich man?"

"No!" she glared at him fiercely.

"You want me don't you Granger? That's why you talked your mother into marrying my dad!"

"Why would I want a self-absorbed bastard? I would rather date a street bum than a man who acts like his money is a throne."

"Just admit that you want me." He said and she pushed him rather hard. He charged at her until her back was at the wall and his arms were at either side of her blocking her escape. He leaned in and Hermione jerked her head to the side as his lips connect with her cheek and then move fast to her neck. She reached up quickly smacking him across the face. He grabbed her exposed neck with his hand and shoved her to the ground.

"Hermione!" Harry said running down the hallway to help her up. She looked around for Draco and caught no sight of him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, let's go to the party." She said and followed him down trying to ignore the cold feeling that her neck had from where he touched her. She let Harry escort her down the stairs as everyone watched. Ginny, Harry's actual girlfriend paid no mind to it as she trusted 'Mione.

"Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley right here in front of me! I heard you boys are being looked at by some of the top football teams!" A man said with a cigar dangling from his mouth. Ginny and Hermione walked away from that conversation. Hermione was surprised that no one asked Ginny about her own achievements in football because women's teams couldn't wait to scoop her up.

"Happy Birthday Hermione!" The Weasley twins said in unison and handed her a rather large box.

"I'll open this later." She said looking at it with a wary eye.

"Good choice-" Fred started, "It might blow." George finished. She loved how the twins always seemed to complete each other.

She watched the door for a moment and smiled to see Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore walk through. She knew that they weren't together as it had been widely know, but not spoken that Dumbledore preferred male company. Let it also be noted that he dated a man that became a Nazi after they broke up. It was said that during the war Dumbledore personally shot his ex lover.

Hermione walked forward to greet them. They gave her big smiles and McGonagall looked around. "I never thought I would see the day that you and Mr. Draco Malfoy would be staying in the same house willingly.

"Well then…you haven't." Hermione said and McGonagall smiled slightly.

* * *

reviews? Who likes reviews? Pfft..

I do...


	3. It wasn't me

the next three chapters are coming within the next couple of hours or day. Please excuse my tardiness as I have been recovering from a sight issue, typing blind isn't hard, but proofreading is. :D

* * *

Hermione hadn't expected to be gifted so lavishly by everyone that came. Her biggest surprise however was in the garage with a big red bow on it. The bow was bigger than the car itself, as it was the cutest mini cooper that she had ever seen. She walked up to it amazed and looked back at Lucius and Jane who smiled brightly.

"Maybe she will use this one to get the next rich guy. Going to plow over his wife too Granger?" Draco asked clearly pissed again. Lucius shook his head at his son and said he was sorry to Jane and Hermione.

"Sorry? Sorry! I want to hear it from them!" Draco said and walked into the garage taking Hermione's new car keys out of her hands and throwing them outside. She watched him do it and shook her head before going out in the dark in an attempt to find them.

"How could you be so cruel on her birthday? Are you really so consumed in your hatred? What is it Draco? Unhappy that you're no longer an only child?" Lucius said and Draco turned sharply to his father.

"I'm disgusted that you brought _this_ into our home! They are nothing but gold diggers! Don't you see? They are sinking their teeth into you, ready to suck you dry!"

"Go! Get out!" Lucius yelled and Draco got into his car peeling out. He backed up quickly, stopping only inches from Hermione on purpose before driving out of the gate.

Hermione squealed and fell backwards to the ground as the car came at her. She closed her eyes bracing for an impact that never came and when she opened them the car was inched from her face and speeding off. Moments later she felt a strong arm lift her from the ground and looked up to see Ron standing there.

"I'll kill him!" Ron said and she shook her head.

"'Ignore him Ron. He is just a upset child that doesn't know who to blame for his problems."

The next day Hermione took the her new car to work. It fit so perfectly into a small spot right in front of the store. Sam and Larry already making plans to drive lunch in it, and who would get shotty. She started to file some new books into shelves when the chime rang and she looked up to see platinum blonde hair. She stood annoyed and looked at the boy in front of her.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked and he started to walk around the store pulling books from the shelves. She knew that he had no plan on buying them, but she wasn't in the mood to fight with him.

"Jake, could you help Mr. Malfoy with what he wants? I'm going to go straighten things up outside." She said walking outside to the rather large, comfortable sitting area. It was made to look like and outside garden, with ceiling of sorts that was more like a wood and fabric decorated tent. It was airy, but dry, which was good in England, considering it rained so much. The kept a small movable shelf outside for costumers that liked to relax and read.

"I want you to wait on me Mudblood." Draco said and she smiled.

"I'm too busy right now to care." She said and walked passed him again.

"Where's your boss?!"he said angrily and David walked out and looked at him.

"Is there trouble here?" David asked and Draco pointed at Hermione.

"She is incredibly rude."

"It would seem that you're rubbing off on her then. Why don't you get what you want and leave. I suggest that you don't come back and start anymore trouble either."

"I'll shut you down." Draco said dropping the books he was holding to the ground. He walked off and Hermione started to pick up everything quickly.

"I can't imagine what it is like to live with him."

"Have you ever pictured hell?" she said and he laughed with her.

Later that night she got back home to find that Draco had deliberately double parked his car in the garage. She parked her car across the door so that he wouldn't be able to pull out and satisfied went inside to sleep.

The next morning she was well aware of the honking, yelling, pounding on her locked door. She was happy that Lucius and her mother went out for the day and left early, much earlier than Draco usually woke up. He pounded on her door for about five minutes before she heard the doorknob being turned and the soft prangs of metal. When he walked in she looked up from the bed unsure how he managed it.

"How did-"

"Give me your keys Granger." He said and she shook her head pulling the blankets around her tightly. "I won't ask you again. Give them to me." When she didn't move he grabbed her purse and dumped everything out of it. Hermione bounded at him and he pushed her while he looked for her car keys.

"Cut it out Malfoy!" she said and his glare softened to a smirk. He started towards her and she stepped back, the hand behind her searching for anything. Her hand finally connected with a cold stone statuette of the Goddess Athena, something Lucius got her, he told her that although she was known most as the goddess of war, she was also the goddess of wisdom, which is something Hermione possessed. "Stay back Malfoy!"

"Why?" he asked her and smirked again, a glimmer in his eyes far too noticeable. He stepped forward again shortening the distance between them. She clutched unto the figure as he reached his hand towards her resting it on the table. She held her breath for a moment and then he took off…with her car keys.

She was surprised to find that he left her car in walking distance. Probably because he didn't want to walk far back to his own.

Later that night Lucius asked for everyone to be at the dinner table. All four of them showed up surprisingly and Lucius took a moment to tell them what was going on. He didn't talk for a couple minutes, looking around at them.

"I have a rare liver disease." He stated quite simply and Hermione and Draco looked at him surprised. Jane sniffled back tears, but Hermione could tell she had known before the younger two.

"Is there any treatment?" Hermione asked and he shook his head.

"The doctor said rest, and no _stress_." He emphasized looking at Draco.

"Guess they get what they came for then." He said bitterly and stood up leaving the table.

The first month had been hell for Lucius. As a second doctor suggested a experimental treatment, Jane and Hermione took care of him the majority of the time. It was horrible to see him failing so quickly. He was so vibrant when they met him, and then out of nowhere a disease starts to claim his life. Malfoy's were fair to begin with but the color had completely left Lucius face and his hair started to fall out.

It was a sad day when Hermione walked in and he held a pair of scissors to her. "Cut it off."

"Why?"

"I don't want the disease to take it. Consider it a last stand." He convinced her and Hermione carefully cut the long hair from his head. She cried as she did it not wanting to see the man, who had been so good to her over the past few months completely give up. It was like losing her father twice.

Jane started to make arrangements, on Lucius's order, but it didn't seem that way to Draco who found the papers one day and stormed into Lucius room.

"She is already putting you in the grave!" he yelled and threw the papers at Jane. She doesn't care if you live or not! She already has you in the finest coffin you can buy! I'm surprised, why don't you just dig a hole and shove him in, you'll have more money in your pocket!"

"Draco!" Lucius yelled breathing heavily.

"No!" he yelled silencing is father. "I have put up with these filthy dirty gold diggers enough! I want them out!"

"No! Stop Draco!" Lucius yelled holding his air mask up from his face. "This..is..my house! I will not..have..you..giving orders! Get out! Get out of my house! I don't want to see your face!"

Hermione had a bowl of hot soup and juice on a tray calling Lucius's name when Draco stormed out of the room knocking her and the tray over. She shook the hot water off and tried not to yell for the older man's sake. The next day her car was stolen and totaled.

Another month passed and Lucius was showing some improvement. Hermione was spending lots of time with the Weasley's as Jane told her it would be better than having her home all the time to take care of Lucius. They had maids and nurses to do that. She began to notice that Ron was becoming much more protective of her. He asked her to go out with him a couple of times but she kept putting it off in fear that he was doing it for the wrong reasons.

Draco wreaked havoc at home. He saw Jane wearing one of Narcissa's favorite dresses and burnt half of her wardrobe. He found Jane sitting in his mother's crafts room, throwing drawings and paintings into the trash. She was wearing on every and any nerve that he had. Then he snapped and Jane came home to find all of the pictures with her and Samuel Granger torn, cut, and partial burned on the doorstep.

Hermione came home late one night and climbed the stairs to her room to see the door of Draco's wide open and things tossed everywhere. She couldn't help but walk in and she the damage. Whole dressers were turned over, his television smashed, his bedding ripped apart, clothing covering the floors. The most horrifying sight was the portrait of his mother and him rip and tossed to the floor like garbage. She looked around in horror, who could have done it? Who would dare?

She started to pick up some of the clothing when she heard a growl of sort at the door. She turned to see his face, red with anger, eyes drilling holes into her. She didn't know what to say, what could she say. "I didn't-"

"I'll kill you!" he said and Hermione ran passed him and out the door. She ran towards her room only stopping once to see her mother sitting with a rather satisfied look on her face. She shut her bedroom door only to hear shouting later, some screams, and then more shouting. It all stopped at one point and Hermione relaxed taking out the Greek Mythology book that was given to her.

Hermione heard the door close and whipped her curly head around to see the source of noise. Her eyes narrowed at the intruder. Her stepbrother and personal demon. He seemed to never be satisfied by all the pain that he had caused her and her mother since their families had joined.

"What do you want?" she said glaring at him. He stepped forward and she back up out of reflex.

"Revenge." He said moving quickly to her grabbing her from her position on the couch. She struggled against him and he clamped a hand over her mouth before dragging her out of the house. She screamed countless times into his hand and somehow, someway no on in the Malfoy house heard it, or they did and no one cared to check. He shoved her into his car and started to drive. She contemplated screaming for help or jumping out.

"Don't do anything stupid unless you want your mum dead." He said and she looked at him in fear.

"Why?" she asked and put her seat belt on noticing the way the speed they were going began climbing.

"She thinks she is so smart, trashing my room, I'll show her."

"What are you going to do?" she asked and he smirked.

"Let me out of this car right now!" she yelled and he just accelerated more.

They eventually came to a stop somewhere in the mountains and Hermione looked around at the forest like area and the large cabin in front of her. "Why did you bring me here?"

* * *

The moment where Draco goes too far in revenge is coming. I would like to warn all readers who can handle heavy material to stop reading now. The rape scene in the following chapter is not graphic.


	4. The Cabin

I have no real introduction, this is the chapter, there is a non-graphic non-con in this chapter.

Thank you for reading,

Enjoy

* * *

"Get out of the car." He said and she gripped to the seat as he walked around and pulled her out of the car. She kicked and screamed pushing him and trying to run. He lifted her up from the ground and pulled her into a fenced in area, locking it behind them. She broke free and started to run, barefoot down a wooded area. Tripping on a root she fell forward and he pulled her up shoved her against a tree.

"Draco I don't know why she did it! Please! Please! I apologize for everything that we have done to you!" He dragged her along with him ignoring her pleas. He pushed her into the cabin and locked the door behind him. "Draco, please I just want to go home!"

He buried his face in her neck kissing it. Hermione cried out for help and started to punch him. He picked her up and carried her into a room tossing her onto a bed in one swift action. She batted at him as he tore her sweater down the middle. His hand working in quick speed held her down while undressing them both. She tried not to cry, but she knew he was stronger than her. She could have a battle of wits with him any day, but he was built.

She woke up to the sound of a phone ringing. She didn't move because of the sore, empty, pain that had kept her in that spot all night. She started to cry again and sat up in wincing pulling a sheet with her. She felt a hand on her arm pulling her back down and she refused to look at the owner.

"Where do you think that you're going?" he said and Hermione clawed at his hand. "Hey! Cut it out!"

She started crying when he rolled on top of her. He held her down as long sobs came from her. "Stop crying." He told her and she simply couldn't stop. "Will you stop! God its annoying, Granger! Shut up!"

She continued crying. She couldn't stop the pain that was hitting her right in the chest. "Fine! Keep crying, go ahead!" he stormed out of the room shutting the doors behind him locking them. He kicked something upon exiting, he was going to end up trashing this cabin if he kept her here. He sank to the floor with his back to the door. Hours passed until her incessant weeping stopped.

When it did he walked back inside and found her staring openly at the wall. She didn't even spare him a glance as he walked in. He walked to where she was looking at she rolled away from him.

"Do you want something to eat Granger?" he asked and sat down next to her, leaning over her torso to see her face. She continued to avoid his eyes as he moved a very strand of hair from her eyes. She smacked his hand away and scrambled for the other side of the bed. Her hands still held tightly to the sheet she had grabbed. "Granger? What are you doing?" he asked her right before she took off for the stairs.

It was cold outside, snow was falling down around her as she took off into the woods in nothing more than a sheet. She could hear him shouting for her as she ran through the snow with her frozen toes. She brought down her foot and screamed as it went through ice. She started crying as she struggled to pull her entire leg out of the ice which was sharp, cold, and painful.

"God damn it Hermione!" Draco said pulling her up slowly from the ice and moving her slowly off of the lake that she had tried to run across.

Jane paced back and forth waiting for anyone to call. She knew that Draco left last night, but she was sure that Hermione had come home. She didn't want to wake up Lucius, but sure enough he would know what was wrong with her.

"Have you called the Weasley's?" he asked wheeling into the room. Jane picked up the phone hoping that her daughter was there safe.

Ron and Harry overheard the conversation between Molly and Jane on the phone. They in fact didn't even need to hear Jane as Molly repeated most things.

"Are you sure she didn't go off with a boy?" Molly asked not insinuating that Hermione was a promiscuous person, because she never showed much interest in boys.

"Who would Hermione go off with?" Ron asked feeling sick to his stomach.

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions. Why don't we ask the guys that she works with?" Harry's voice of reason was enough for Ron, as he also didn't want to think of Hermione going off with some guy.

"Draco's gone too?" Molly repeated and both boys looked at each other.

"There is no way." Harry told Ron before picking up his car keys and leading his redhead friend outside.

"She left late last night. She didn't tell us that she was going anywhere." Dae shrugged moving some books around. "She is scheduled to work tomorrow, so maybe she'll be back tonight."

Hermione had passed out on the way back to the cabin. Draco laid her down drying her off quickly and pulling her to himself before pulling the blankets around them. She was frozen, shaking in her sleep. Draco didn't like the look of her at the moment, her lips were blue, skin pale. She pulled her wet hair back, wrapping it in a towel. She was shivering harder pulling into a fetal position. Draco held her tighter knowing he needed to warm her up.

Hours passed and Hermione still hadn't woken up. Draco pulled away from her checking her head to toes for frostbite. Luckily she didn't have any noticeable problems. He put blankets in the dryer, taking them out when they were warm and wrapping them around her as he searched for some of his mother's old clothing. He found one of his mother's favorite pair of pajamas and moved over to her for a moment, pausing knowing she wasn't going to appreciate it. He did things quickly, but carefully not wanting to hurt her. Then again if she had seen him do it she would have told him that he failed to begin with.

Draco started to change blankets when Hermione stirred and her dark eyelashes fluttered open. He smiled slightly and put a hand on her forehead. She swatted at him weakly and he frowned at her immediate strike at him.

"Will you stay still?" he said gruffly trying to touch her forehead again. She pulled his had from her forehead and Draco's anger grew again. He picked her up and carried her, to the bathroom. She tried to pound her small fists into his chest but he couldn't help but compare them to soft cotton balls. She hasn't ate anything in nearly two days while fighting death.

He set her down on a sofa in the richly decorated, huge bathroom. Hermione was growing used to see this, but honestly the fact it was the size of her living room and dining room put together in her childhood home. Draco turned the bathtub on and checked the heat.

"Come on." He walked to her and she glared at him.

"Bring me home." She said and he closed his eyes for a moment fighting back anger.

"I'll think about it."

"No! Bring me home now! You can't keep me here!" he said and she trying to stand up before dropping to the floor. She cried out in frustration as Draco picked her back up and carried her to the edge of the large bathtub setting her down on the rim.

"You should take a bath, I'm going to get us food." He said and Hermione watched his back as he left. Tears dripped out of her eyes as she got out of the pajamas she never put on. She pulled her legs over the edge and lowered herself in nearly slipping. She literally had no energy. Her hands wouldn't grip to unto anything, her fingers moved slowly.

Draco came in and carried a clean towel for her. She moved quickly covered herself from his view.

"I have already seen everything chill out." But she wouldn't, he saw everything, but he didn't have the right. "Will you stop acting like some Virgin Mary, we both know that's no longer true."

"You bastard! "she said throwing everything she could reach at him. Shampoo was all over the floor, candles broken, glass shattered. She was slightly satisfied when she hit him in the face with a bottle of conditioner.

She thought that she was going to be killed by the look on his face, she was saved by the doorbell. She saw the look on Draco's face. He would be caught, and hopefully thrown in jail for kidnapping and… she couldn't even think of the word.

"Stay here, don't you dare move or speak unless you want me to do _it _again." Hermione watched him run out and quickly scrambled from the bath. She ran across the mess on the floor, vaguely aware that she cut her foot. Draco barricade the bedroom door on her. She pounded on it screaming out for help repeatedly.

Draco opened the gate to see his grounds keeper. "Mr. Malfoy, how long have you been here? I would have freshened everything up had I known you were coming."

"I can do everything. No need to worry." Draco said and grimace when he heard the screaming coming from behind him. His grounds keeper narrowed his eyes and Draco smiled.

"Pansy, she broke up with Blaise." Draco said and the groundskeeper nodded. "In hysterics you know how it is. It will pass after she calms down."

"Would you like me to clean up a little in there?" he asked moving forward and Draco closed the gate more.

"I can!" he said hurriedly. "I'll call you if I need you."

He shut and locked the gate behind him. His time with her was officially up. He knew that well enough. He ran up the stairs pulling the chair out from under the knob and opening the door. She slumped forward and he didn't know whether to smack her or take care of her when he saw that she was bleeding.

"Get your clothing. I'm bringing you home." He said and Hermione mustered more strength to limp to the abandoned pile of clothing on the floor. She pulled on the pants and her shirt noticing that her jumper was ripped. She looked at it with more tears brimming in her eyes.

Harry and Ron looked just about everywhere Hermione would go. Finally settling on the last option..Draco. They stopped at Malfoy Manor, not eager to talk to Lucius, or Hermione's mother who they all knew has changed since her second marriage, hardened.

"Where would Draco go?" They asked Lucius who was sick, but stayed out of bed for Hermione sake. Nearly three days had passed and no one had heard from either party.

"Draco has never been an easy one-" Lucius started when his cell phone rang. He picked t up quickly talking with the man on the other line than set it down. Resting his hand on his chin. "Draco's at our cabin in Oxfordshire…"

"Is he.."

"He is with a woman." Lucius said and looked at the boys. Ron's face was beat red from anger, ready to tear something apart.

"It's not Hermione." Ron said finally sitting down. "She wouldn't go off with him, at least not willingly. She hates the bloody git."

Lucius looked over at Ron with his eyebrows raised. He knew the extent of hatred that most had for his son, well for his family, considering they were never really known for generosity or politeness. Ron and Lucius being in the same room in fact was an odd occurrence.

* * *

Reviews are very much loved.

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and read the story so far. More to come.


	5. Home?

Sorry about the wait everyone, my internet was experiencing problems and I have had some health problems. Here is the next chapter. :D

* * *

Draco wrapped Hermione's foot up after picking the piece of glass from it. She didn't want him to touch her, but used a new found power over her head. Him touching her foot was much better than him touching other areas.

"Wait here." He told her and he went and grabbed a pair of socks and his mothers trainers from the closet handing them to her when he got back. "Put these on." He told her and she took them from him with a yank.

He noticed that the wrapping on her foot was already soaked with blood and bit his lip slightly. It was her fault really, making a mess and then running through it, wasn't it?

They drove as fast as he could to the nearest hospital, which was far. He parked in the fire zone ignoring the laws and lifted her out of her seat. She smacked him good across the face but he simply ignored it.

"You can't park there son!" a man in blue scrubs said and Draco glared at him.

"She has a large cut on her left foot, she needs stitches."

"So do half the other people here."

"This is Lord Lucius Malfoy's daughter." Draco said and the man didn't hesitate to grab a wheelchair. "I'll have her admitted right away."

"Good." Draco said leaning down kissing her on the cheek. "Tell anyone and your mum dies." Hermione stiffened and looked at him hatefully. "Here's the number for her mother and father, leave me out of the equation." He winked handing the man a fist full of pounds. The guy pocketed it and Hermione shook her head ruefully as he wheeled her into the emergency room.

The phone rang at the manor and everyone looked toward it with anticipation. Lucius answered and with a few, "hmm, yes, and I see's", they knew where Hermione was. During the phone call they also heard the front door open and then close.

Harry and Ron got up to see who it was just as Draco walked in and looked at the crowd. "What's going on here? Surely the next football stars of the age aren't here for a loan? Although Weasley could use some money to feed all the kids in his house."

Harry held Ron back as he lerched for the other guy.

"Stop using Ronald to divert to the questions at hand. Where have you been Draco?" Jane asked stepping forward with a sneer on her usually pretty face.

"I have been enjoying the countryside. I had a _beautiful_ view in Oxfordshire."

"And the woman that you were with?" Lucius asked and Draco smiled.

"Woman…I was with many women. Need to keep my options open." He said with a smirk on his face. "Hey, there is something foul missing…where's Granger?"

"The hospital," Lucius said and Draco played his part well as he raised his brows in surprise. "Ron and Harry were just heading out to pick her up."

"I don't care." Draco said with a smirk and walked off. The second he got to his room he pulled his jacket off throwing it to the corner of the room before taking his bloodied shirt off. He held it in his hands for a few minutes before chucking it into the fireplace and lighting a match.

An hour later Hermione was being carried into the house by Ron. He had a big smile on his face as if he had saved the world. Draco wanted to punch the smug expression off the red heads face.

"Where have you been?" she heard Jane finally ask and Hermione looked at her with a frown.

"Luna got sick, I went to their house to help her out because you know how flaky her father is, and Neville came over and accidently broke a tea pot that I happened upon when he left the room to get a broom." Hermione said quickly. Draco could tell that she had thought that up off the top of her head. "I'm really tired, I would like to head to bed now." She said and Ron carried her lifted her higher unto his chest.

"New shoes Hermione?" Lucius asked eyeing them and she looked down at the foot that she had Narcissa trainer on it.

"Luna's, mine got ruined." She said stiffly and Lucius nodded before looking in Draco's direction at the top of the stairs.

"Come with me Ronald, we will use the elevator." Lucius said and wheeled himself forward.

When everyone left Hermione settled down in bed, her heavily bandaged foot elevated, and the television on. She couldn't watch anything it seemed without thinking about her situation. She sat up and looked at the door. It was shut, but it wasn't locked, not that that has stopped him before considering he broken in one day without qualms. She couldn't sleep that night, finding herself looking at the door repeatedly in fear that he would come in, but he never did. Maybe he was bored of her? Sated with no need for revenge any longer?

Christmas was a rather large affair at the Malfoy home. Hermione had always been used to the normal lighting of a Christmas tree, hanging of the stockings, and as a family tradition, setting Grandmum's fake cat on the hearth of the fire. They did it every year after Grandmum died. It was something to remember her by, and now something to remember Samuel by as well. Draco had the servants decorate the room with Narcissa's favorite ornaments. He got mad at seeing the cat where his mother always put her large crystal statue of a reindeer.

"Move your raggedy stuffed animal." He said kicking it away from the fireplace. Hermione picked up pooky and put her on the other side of the fireplace in an attempt to compromise. Jane grabbed pooky and pushed the statue out of the way however, she shoved it a little too hard and it tipped over smashing. Hermione rushed toward it trying to help Draco but he shoved her hard out of the way, making her fall from her crutches. Draco then picked pooky up and in one swift move threw it into the fire.

Hermione watched as it burned, the fire glowed and light bounced from the broken crystal. She looked between her mother and Draco and simply shook her head before walking from the room. Christmas morning wasn't any easier. They all exchanged gifts, Jane bought an anger management book for Draco which prompted a fight. Hermione watched quietly as everyone yelled and fought, her vision blurred somewhat. She didn't want to be hurt because of her mother again.

Dave had told her to take a week off after Christmas but the tension in the Malfoy home was so thick she basically begged him to come in. She took a taxi to work and used a pair of crutches around the store. Her coworkers told her that she was quieter than she had been before. She didn't want to admit that they were right, but she couldn't lie about it.

She was putting a lot of effort in, careful not to pop her stitches but also get the costumers what they wanted. She was working hard one day, after getting the stitches removed, putting small books away when at one stop she stood staring into blackness, her body suddenly felt disconnected as she felt her legs give out and went crashing to the floor.

"Hermione!" Jake yelled rushing forward and picking her off the floor. She looked at her friend and gave a soft smile.

"I think I overworked myself."

"You're going home, come on, I'll drive you." Dave said walking up to the two.

Jane was surprised to find her daughter in bed sleeping at noon, but didn't question it. Hermione had a pale sickly look to her. She figured it could be from having the stitches removed early that morning.

Draco came home later that night and sat down at the dinner table with his increasingly annoying stepmother and his father who was seemingly getting better from the illness because of experimental drugs, he didn't know whether to thank or hate science.

"Where's Granger?"

"Hermione." Lucius corrected taking a bite of his lemon chicken.

"Where's _Hermione_?"

"Sick." Jane said and looked at Draco. He could tell that she was blaming him somehow, which angered him because he hadn't talked let alone touched the girl for nearly two weeks. He had barely seen her come and go, which had been annoying him for odd reasons. He didn't know when he would be able to talk to her again without the family taking notice. How many nights did he pace his room or stand at his door wanting no more than a glimpse at the old Hermione? The one that he ultimately killed.

Ron came over for a little while, watching movies with Hermione in her rooms. Lucius allowed it because of their longtime friendship, but asked that the door remained open. He wouldn't have his stepdaughter sleeping around. Stepdaughter was a word that was becoming harder and harder to use as Hermione grew on him with her wit and intellect. She had a quality about her that set her apart from other woman, she was strong, intelligent, and so incredibly nice.

She was the kind of person who couldn't hate. She could try but she would always be able to see two sides of everything. It was another thing that set her apart.

He heard her laughter through the open door and smiled to see her and Ron laughing together. It was the first time he had heard her laugh in weeks. First time he had seen her smile as well.

Later that night Draco waited until Ron had left before walking to Hermione's room. He opened it easily, it was unlocked, perhaps she had thought he would never come back. He opened it slowly looking in. She looked up at him and he registered the look of fear in her eyes.

"So you're sick?" he asked sitting on the edge of the bed. She shifted away from him and he grew annoyed. "I asked you a question." He said and she still ignore him.

He pulled hair from her shoulder a tried to kiss her. "Get off!" she yelled moving off of the bed. She went for the door and he followed her wrapping his arms around her. She cried while he held her back against his chest. Anyone seeing it would have thought it a hug, but Draco made her feel imprisoned.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked her in a concerned tone and she flinched hearing it.

"You." Was her only response and he pulled her backwards. She yelled again, telling him to let go of her. He dropped her on the bed carelessly and started with his buttons.

Hermione felt lost and useless laying there as he got dressed. She wanted to kill him and yet didn't think she could ever muster enough to do it. He walked towards her sitting on the bed again, this time she didn't move as he touched her hair.

"You wanted it to be _me,_ so there, blame it all on me." He said walking from the room closing the door softly behind him.

Lucius was thirsty, his wife was sleeping and he didn't want to bother calling the maid. He decided to walk, having enough energy to do so. As opened his bedroom door he saw Draco slinking out of Hermione's room. He watched as he son turned to look back at the door, then continued walking. Lucius felt a weakness in his legs. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. Sure his son has done his fair share of wrongs, but Lucius taught him that a woman's room was her sanctuary, no man was allowed in it before marriage. He knew Hermione wouldn't let Draco just walk in, especially not at this hour.

The next morning Lucius knocked on Hermione's door. She answered it with a soft smile, before turning green as Draco came down the hall. She put her hand over her mouth and ran into her bathroom and Lucius let it be for now.

"Draco," he waited for his son to stop and turn. "A word."

He limped with the help of a cane. It made him feel more sure on his legs. He was getting weaker, he could feel it. The treatment had worked to prolong his life, but he knew the end would be coming. Once in his office he leaned against his large mahogany desk and set his cane down.

"I saw you last night."

"What are you talking about?" Draco said making sure he didn't lead any clues to what he did do last night.

"Hermione's been quiet lately, not herself. I have seen the same reaction only once." He poured some water for himself and took a sip. "Your mother and I never told you what happened to your aunt Bella that made us commit her. Tom Riddle raped her Draco."

"What does that have anything to do with Hermione?"

"I saw you! How could you do that to her! Have you thought at all about her?! Or are you using her in some sick way to get back at me and Jane?!"

Draco sneered, he didn't know what to say. He had been caught. He looked away from his father, avoiding his eyes in fury. "Of course I have thought about her!"

"Then why Draco?! I was the one that hit them! I was the one that asked Jane out, everything I have done! I want you to leave her alone! I don't want you to go near her again, do you hear me?!"

"Get rid of Jane then." Draco said and Lucius knew it would most likely be the only way.

"I will, just let Hermione go."

Draco stormed out of the room. He didn't want to let Hermione go off with a dud like Ron. It pissed him off to no end when he would see the red head touching, helping, hugging Hermione so easily. He couldn't even walk into the same room without her trying to run off. It had been that way since they were children. Bickering and bantering hatefully with each other. Over what? Status? Money?

He had always started the fights that much he could admit. He watched her walk out of the house and get into Weasley's car from a window and clenched his fists. Had he ruined any chance because of his anger, because he did something that changed the both of them?

Hermione thanked Ron for dropping her off at work. She wasn't going to actually work today as Dave told her to take some time off, but she was going with Larry to find an apartment. They checked out a couple places until they stopped at one, in a bad neighborhood yes, but the place was a good size, nice on the inside, and very affordable.

"I installed new locks yesterday, it's fully furnished, and you have a small yard in the back."

"And the down payment?"

"I trust you." The older woman said and Hermione smiled.

"I'll take it." She took a taxi home that night and packed everything that she had quickly putting them in the cab. Her mother asked her what was going on before Lucius spoke up in her defense.

"Let her go." He told Jane who wasn't very keen to let her daughter disappear in a cab.

"Where are you living?"

"I'll come back to visit." Hermione said dodging the question before hugging the two of them and settling into the cab.

Draco pulling into the driveway as a cab left. He looked at Lucius and Jane questionably. He got out of his car and looked back toward where the taxi left. "What has everyone standing around for?"

"Hermione moved out." Jane said and Lucius stood tall behind her wishing that she didn't say it.

Draco looked at them with shock clear on his face. He ran up the stairs pushing her bedroom door open to see everything cleared from it. He smashed his fists against the door and nearly started crying in frustration. She was gone, and it was him that drove her away.

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews and favorites. Next chapter coming shortly, thank you again for your patience.


	6. Anemia?

Here is the next chapter in (insert title here). Please enjoy and I'm sorry for my tardiness.

* * *

Hermione started working long hours to pay for her apartment and other necessities. She was on her own now and although the apartment was far more affordable than she had imagined, she still wanted to save some money for the future…school? She was excepted to Oxford, ivy league schools in the US, France, they all wanted her, would probably give her a free ride, but it was too much to think about at the time.

David asked her to close shop with Jake, which she agreed to do. Midway into her shift however she passed out again, leading to her being sent home. It was a good thing they all adored her at work. It came with the territory probably. She read nearly every book in the store and she was like a walking Google search. Someone looked for action and romance in one book, she could give a suggestion, if they wanted a murder mystery that wasn't too long, but still kept you captivated, she could tell them. She was the guru of gurus when it came to literature.

Her mother called her cell phone that day to ask how she was doing. When Hermione told her what happened she demanded to know her address so that she could bring her to the doctor, but Hermione decided to do it on her own. It was probably just stress anyway.

She visited the doctor the next morning and they did the regular check-ups on her. "Well Ms. Granger, you may be anemic, we are going to check your blood and urine tests some more. Do you mind waiting?"

"No." she said and the doctor left her alone in the room. Fifteen minutes later the nurse walked in with a soft smile on her face.

"We have discovered your problem, Miss Granger. You're going to need to take these Iron supplements, once a day with food. As the child grows so does the amount of blood in your system, raising the amount of iron needed."

"I'm sorry, what?" Hermione said looking at the doctor.

"You need more iron to sustain your health for the child you are carrying." The doctor said and Hermione looked down at the table, then to her stomach in horror. She nodded her head taking the pills that the woman set down for her and leaving rather quickly.

She threw up again when she got home, not from the pregnancy but because of the mere thought that she was carrying Malfoy's child. She had a hard time eating later on, knowing she had too with the pills that she was on. She called out of work for a couple days, telling Dave she wouldn't be able to come in because she had strep throat.

Draco walked into the store after calming down and looked around for her. It was uncommon for her to not be at work. Larry was stocking the selves as Draco looked around. "Where's Hermione?"

"She has taken leave for a bit, she is sick."

"Surprising how much she takes off and still keeps her job." He said and looked around anxiously. "Where is she?"

"Not here." Larry said again annoyed standing up with a couple books in his hand.

"Where does she live?"

"Why the hell would I tell the person she clearly moved to get away from?"

"Listen you stupid bastard-" Draco yelled grabbing the boys collar and jerking him against the tall shelf.

"Go ahead, I still won't tell you where she is." Larry said waiting for a punch for come.

Jake brought Hermione some food to chow on and books to read. He noticed that her selection in books on her table were…geared towards the paternal genre, but he didn't say or ask anything. She didn't seem to want visitors, although she was kind to him she wanted to be by herself.

Ron had been looking ferociously for Hermione. He asked the Malfoy's where she was, checked new listings in the phone books, called her cell phone a bunch of times. Finally he found out through Ginny, who had brought Hermione some books from her mother shelves. She was told the books were for education purpose only… something Ginny highly doubted.

Draco was leaving the bookstore when he saw Ron going in the other direction. He whipped around and followed the red head until they were in the more…seedy part of town. It was a part of town where crime happened more often than not, it didn't look horrible however, which was a surprise. Compared to a ghetto in say New York this was the suburbs. Ron parked at a small blue house and Draco wrote down the address before driving away. He wanted to talk to her alone..not while that prick was there.

He drove there the next day. Stopping in front of the blue house and looking over the wrought iron gate surrounding it. He entered quietly, catching her in the kitchen brewing her favorite Turkish sweet tea. She turned quickly hearing his footsteps and he looked at her for a moment taking her in. Her hair was down and she was in a simple night gown. As the sunlight poured into the kitchen she looked like an angel to him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him her voice tight and tense.

"We need to talk."

"No we don't Malfoy. I'm not going to let you hold my family and my friends lives over my head! I don't care if you tell them what happened. Go ahead! I'm sure Scotland Yard would love to have you in a cell."

"I heard you were sick again." He said ignore her statements and then letting his eyes glance the books on her table. He moved forward looking through them, "What is this?" he asked her, finding a pill bottle on the counter and under it card for a gynecologist appointment.

"You're pregnant." His face drained of all color. She pulled the things out of his hand shoving them back in the shelf that she had them in just moments before he came barging in. "Why didn't tell me?"

"It's not yours." She said simply and the look on his face got even worse. He was more angry than mad now.

"Sleeping with Weasley then aren't you?!"

"That's none of your business, and who the hell do you think you are to assume that the only be with you?! I didn't even want to have sex with you! You raped me Malfoy! How dare you even set foot in my kitchen you despicable bastard! Son of a bitch!" she yelled throwing a glass bottle at him.

"Don't you call my mum a bitch you slag!"

"You're a rapist and a kidnapper, you're words are nothing to me." She and he stormed out of her house.

Hermione collapsed to the ground hold her lower stomach protectively. It was Malfoy's, she didn't love Ron that way, she couldn't he had always been her annoying dimwitted brother, there was no challenge in him, nothing that kept her mind stimulated. She never slept with Ron, in fact Malfoy had been the only one. It wasn't that she was planning to save herself for marriage, but she hadn't picked the right guy yet, and she was never the kind of girl to just jump into things.

She drank her tea staring at the mess on the floor with tears coming from her eyes. Harry walked into the house and she deemed that it was the final straw. None of them were given the address save Ginny, and now everyone was showing up.

"What happened here?" Harry asked pulling a broom from the closet and sweeping it up.

"I'm pregnant Harry." She told him bluntly and he looked up as if he were the father, shock evident on his face.

"Oh." He sat down next to her discarding the broom against the wall. "Is Ron-"

"No." she said and he eyed her for a moment waiting for the answer. She looked at him in the eyes and more tears came out.

"Malfoy?" he asked calmly and Hermione nodded slowly. "You were at the cottage with him weren't you…why did you go?"

"Does that matter Harry?" she said and he took a moment before shaking his head.

"No it's your business Hermione. I'm just worried for you."

"Will you help me then?"

"With?"

"I got this apartment to get away, he found me, I need to go for good Harry. I need you to give me a cover for a few days so I can leave."

"You're just going to up and run?" he asked not wanting to lose her. He saw the need in her eye and nodded. "I'll help you if you remember to call me. If you leave and change your number, I want a phone call at least once a week on you and the..baby's condition."

"I can do that." Hermione said with a soft smile holding her friends hand in her own.

Hermione packed her small amount of things and got a boat ticket the next day. Leaving early in the morning she dropped off a letter in the mail to her job and one to her mother and Lucius. She gave harry all of the books she borrowed before shutting the door to the small house that she only lived in for a short time. Harry helped put her bags in the car and then started the engine.

"You sure about this? You can always come stay with us?" Harry said and Hermione shook her head knowing that would be more hell than living them all, and Draco would be able to hurt her again.

"I have already called around." She said and he knew that she wasn't going to tell him exactly where, par to their agreement. Ginny had known about her address, and then everyone knew.

* * *

Pregnancy is such a bitch sometimes. I like reviews! -hint hint- :D


End file.
